Smoke Ninja
by James Masters
Summary: This is a rewrite of a story and that person disowned it this story is now complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer I do not own Naruto or any of the carraters but i am doing this as a rewrite of Naruto:smoke ninja by "The fifth ridder of armageddeon" He droped this story for resons i do not know.

In the village of Konoha a small eight year old blonde boy was getting the crap beaten out of him. This was not the first time this had happened and the boy knew it wouldn't be the last. But unlike most he didn't look for a reason why he just accepted it. However this time it was getting really bad. There were more people then usual and they were using more then just their fists

The pain was unbearable so he did the only thing he could do he began to pass out. His vision slowly came back to him and all he saw was a dark hallway. Water was up to his ankle and a sick smell filled the air. He stared down the dank hallway before finally deciding to make his way down it. He might have been imagining it but he thought he could here a sinister laughter from down the hall.

The boy stopped in his tracks as he stared up at a large cage in front of him. A large set of glowing red eyes stared down at him.

"Wh-what are you?" he asked. The creature that was a giant red fox started laughing.

"**Hahaha foolish human don't you recognize me? Take a closer look."**

Naruto timidly looked at the giant monster before him only to see the same pair of crimson eyes, sharp teeth, and nine tails then it suddenly hit him.

"Y...Yo...You are the nine-tailed fox Kyuubi." squeaked out Naruto.

"**Took you long enough." **muttered Kyuubi.

"Then you're the one who made my life miserable, aren't you."

**"Yes."**

"Then I only have one thing to say." stated Naruto.

"**And what would that be?"** asked Kyuubi.

Then Naruto started shouted out obscurities and curse words that would make a sailor blush while giving off a large amount of killing intent that even scared Kyuubi shitless. After Naruto was done shouting out his obscuraties the only thing Kyuubi could say was.

"**Damn."**

**"Kid listen up I have a cave in Kemurigakure or Kemuri for short. It is full of scrolls, weapons, money, and clothes so you can get rid of that jumpsuit.**

"I will do it on three conditions." stated Naruto in a cold voice.

**"Go ahead shoot."**

"One I want to know what the village's name is, two you have to tell me why you attacked Konoha, and three you tell me who my parents were." said Naruto.

**"Do you really want to know who your parents were?"** Asked Kyuubi in a nervous voice.

"Yes I do." stated Naruto.

**"Are you really sure"**

"YES GODDAMMIT I WANT TO KNOW WHO THEY WERE! yelled Naruto. "I"V ALWAYS WANTED TO KNOW WHO MY PARENTS WERE I NEVER HAD A FAMILY AND I DON"T CARE IF THEY'RE ALIVE OR DEAD I JUST WANT TO KNOW! screamed Naruto. "Please I just want to know." said Naruto as tears started to roll down his eyes and started shaking uncontrollably.

**"Fine I'll tell you just please stop crying I hate it when I see people cry."**Said Kyuubi as he tried to console the crying Naruto.

After Naruto calmed down Kyuubi told him the information Naruto waited eight years for.

**"Naruto your parents were some of the most powerful people in this village, your father was Arashi Kazama the Yodaime Hokage and your mother was the top ANBU black ops captain Kagome Uchiha." **said Kyuubi.

Naruto was stunned I mean its not every day you find out that your the son of the two most powerful shinobi in the world. Naruto's reaction was just like the first only not as colorful.

"YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME MY FATHER WAS THE YODAIME HOKAGE AND MY MOM WAS A UCHIHA HOW COME NOBODY TOLD ME!" yelled Naruto with all the rage he could muster.

"**KIT CALME DOWN AND I"LL EXPLAIN!"** yelled Kyuubi.

"Well you better explain then furball!"

"**Listen Your father had many enemies from both Iwa and Konoha. Now during the third ninja war he killed many Iwa nins with a technique I've never seen before and that war is where he got the nick name 'The Yellow Flash'. So if they found out that he had a son they would take revenge on you."**

"Now that does make sense but you said he had enemies in Konoha whats up with that?" asked Naruto.

**"Your father's enemies in this rotten village were the Root organization that the Sandaime created, this organization was the old ANBU training post they may sound like a good organization but they are evil people. They organized illegal missions such as assassinations you name it they did it, When the Sandaime found out their illegal activities he disband it. Unfortunaly the Root's most loyal members recreated Root and started to do their activities in secret. Their leader Danzo tries to get the position of Hokage twice only to fail both times, he is an evil man and plans to join Orochimaru to take over Konoha. The fourth found out about this and delayed this terrible partnership, and for that Danzo hated him if he found out that you were his son he would try to kill you or turn you into a weapon."** said Kyuubi.

"What about my mother?" Asked Naruto.

**"Your mother was a Uchiha and they are very arrogant and wouldn't allow her to marry outside of the clan, so she did it in secret so if they found out they would probably kill you."**

"Okay then that makes alot of sense now why did you attack Konoha?"

Kyuubi stiffened but Managed to say, **"Believe it or not I hate fighting thought it was pointless, I settled down with my mate Kikyo and went off hunting one day to get some food for her and my unborn kits. When I came back I found her dead and saw a pale man with snake like eyes he told me Konoha sent him to kill me and my mate. I went into a fit of rage and killed as many of the ninja in my cave and went to destroy your village only to find out that I was lied to, after your father sealed me into you the only thing on my mind was to destroy that man Orochimaru."**

"Kyuubi I'm sorry for your loss and I will kill Orachimaru for causing the pain he put us through believe it!" said Naruto.

"**Thanks kit I will help you in anyway I can."**

"Now for my last question what is the village's name and where is it?"

"**Its The Village Hidden in the Smoke where they have this special stone that gives you amazing powers beyond your wild imagination."**

"Really what does it do?" queered Naruto.

**'Kit here's some examples this stone can give a person to become an element, for example a person can become fire and use its attacks another one is metal where a person's body becomes hard as well... metal. Its random though and only their villagers can use these powers."**

"But I'm from this village how can I access that kind of power?" asked Naruto.

**"Simple you have to through a sacred ritual to become a villager and if you betray them you die."**

"Gee thanks for the warning, now I'm going to write a letter to the old man and telling him I'm leaving this village. By the way which way is the village anyway?

**"You go west kit**."

"Thanks Kyuubi-sensei." Naruto cheered happily.

**'Sensei hmmm... I like that thanks kit.'** thought Kyuubi

Later that night Naruto took what ever possessed and left Konoha not to be seen again for four years.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer I do not own Naruto or any of the carraters but i am doing this as a rewrite of Naruto:smoke ninja by "The fifth ridder of armageddeon" He droped this story for resons i do not know.

Four figures arrived at Konoha's gates and one of the guards yelled "Halt state your business, your names, and your village"

The tallest person out of the group stepped up to the guard and said, "My students are here to participate in the Chunnin exams, our names are only for the Sandaime Hokage, and we are from Kemuri The Village Hidden in the Smoke."

The guards quickly wispered something to each other and poofed off only to come back thirty seconds later. "We spoke to the Hokage and he told us to escourt you to his office." said the second guard.

"That will be fine." Replied the Smoke ninja's sensei.

As they were going through the village they all received glares, not hateful glares but ones of confusion and curiosity. A few minuts later the reached the Hokage tower and, went straight to his office.

The guards stopped outside the door and knocked three times before hearing "Come in."

The Hokage was not having a good day because this was the day Naruto left the village he remembered it like it was yesterday...

_'Naruto what happened to you?' thought Sarutobi_

_knock knock knock_

_"Come in"_

_"Lord Hokage at letter came for you." said his secretary. "Fine fine hand it to me." answered Sarutobi._

_The secretary handed the letter to Sarutobi, left and opened it._

_Dear, Old man Hokage_

_If your reading this letter then I'm long gone as you know this village hates me._

_I know about Kyuubi and I now know why I'm hated, please don't be sad that I'm gone I only wanted to thank you for all your kindness and support over the years. I hope we meet again some day either in this life or the next._

_Naruto Kazama son of the Forth Hokage Arashi Kazama and Kagome Uchiha..._

Sarutobi's thoughts were interrupted by his door knocking "Come in."

The door opened and the smoke ninja entered the room. "State your names so we can get this meeting over with." Stated Sarutobi.

The tall one stepped up he was tall at least 6'4, he had a medium build covered with a black t-shirt with a grey jonin vest. He had black shinobi pants with his kunai holster on his right thigh. Instead if shinobi sandals he had on black steel toed combat boots his forehead protector with clack cloth he was using as a belt that held a long sword that as at least five feet long with a black hilt and sheath. His hair was gray with white streaks, and his eyes were black that looked like it could Pierce your soul. He also supported a pitch black cloak with the kanji symbol for 'Shadow' stitched in silver thread.

"My name is Yami Turono I'm a jonin from Kemuri the Village hidden in the Smoke, and I recommend these three genin for the chunnin exams."

"Okay then Yami tell me your student's names and I'll admit them into the exams." answered Sarutobi.

"I will one one condition."

"What is it?"

"I don't want our official names to be revealed just yet." Answered Yami.

"Then what should I call you?"

"You can call me Shadow the one on the right is called fire, the one in the middle is Metal, and the one on the right is Smoke."

"Fine, but I will have to know their real names in return." replied Sarutobi.

"Deal, Fire come and present your name."

(They all wear sakkats but take them off only for the Hokage to see.)

The one known as Fire stepped up he wore black combat boots and black shinobi pants with his kunai holster on his left thigh and his forehead protector on his right thigh he wore a black t-shirt with a red vest over it. He was at least 5'5, and he had spiky red hair . The most distinctive feature were his red eyes along with the black cloak with the kanji symbol for 'fire' stitched in red thread.

"My name is Asher Harashi Hokage-sama." said Asher.

The next person to walk up was 5'6 she had steel toed combat booth along with steel knuckled fingerless black gloves. She has black shinobi pants with his kunai holsters on both of his thighs with a metal chain for a belt the girl also had a white t-shirt with a gray vest. Her silver hair went down to her shoulders, she also had gray eyes and his forehead protector was around his neck. And of corse she had a black cloak with the the kanji symbol for metal stitched in gray thread.

"My name Musoli Ironside Hokage-sama." said Musoli.

And the last person walkes up he was 5'4 and wore black combat boots with black shinobi pants with his kunai holster was on his right thigh. He also wore a black t-shirt with a white vest, his cloak was black with the kanji symbol for 'smoke' was stitched in white thread and on his right arm he had a summoning tattoo (Its for foxes he does not have the toad contract yet) but the most shocking thing about him was a metal mask covering the bottom part of his face (Think Demon Brothers), his long spiky blond hair that was held up by his forehead protector, and his cold and emotionless blue eyes.

He took off his mask blew some smoke in Sarutobi's face and said, "My name is Naruto Kazama old man.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer I do not own Naruto or any of the carraters but i am doing this as a rewrite of Naruto:smoke ninja by "The fifth ridder of armageddeon" He droped this story for resons i do not know.

"Naruto!" cried Sarutobi as he flew across his desk and hugged Naruto.

"Hey old man it's nice to see you too." said Naruto as he put on his mask.

"So you've joined The Village Hidden in the Smoke? Its been a while sence their village participated in the Chunin exams."

"Yes it has only because we suffered some of our citizens and shinobi to a plague." replied Yami.

"Oh I'm so sorry about your loss."

"Anyway promise not to tell anybody." demanded Yami.

"I promise."

"Okay now if you have anything else to say we will be on our way." said Yami as they exited the office.

'It's great to have you back Naruto.' thought Sarutobi as he took out his pipe, an orange book, and started giggling like a little school girl.

Naruto smiled as he walked between his brother and sister. His cloak billowed slightly as a trace of wind caught it. He was enjoying his return to Konoha in some cruel way, and he felt happy that Sarutobi was still around. Glancing to his right he noticed one of his favorite spots, turning slightly he walked towards the small stand. His teammates shrugged and followed. Naruto leaned forward a bit and glanced inside the cooking section of the stand. Inside a young woman was tending to a pot of ramen.

She felt someones eyes on her and turned slightly to see two boys and one girl patiently waiting. Blushing at her rudess she moved to the counter.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you three come up."

"It's okay." The three said in a union.

She smiled. "So what would you like?"

Naruto perked up. "A large bowel of Miso Ramen."

Nodding she turned to the sword wielding masked boy next to him. "And you?"

"A large bowl of beef ramen would be nice."

She nodded and turned back to her last customer. "and you?"

"The same."

She nodded again and moved back to the stove. Naruto was drooling in anticipation of once again enjoying a bowel of his favorite ramen.

Naruto took the lead as he showed his teammates his old town. The other two didn't mind they were actually enjoying the quiet. Naruto would just point if he passed something or someone he knew but not much was ever said. They looked up in surprise as they heard someone yelling. Glancing at each other they headed towards the noise.Kankuro was still tormenting Konohamaru when Naruto walked up. Gaara and Sasuke had just finished their little chat. Gaara was about to move off when he saw them. Temari wondering why he stopped followed his gaze to Naruto's team. Kankuro also followed his gaze. Sakura who was stuck babysitting the kids noticed their gaze and turned around. Sasuke jumped to the ground and moved to stand next to his fellow teammates. Sai who was helping Sakura with the kids stood with his katana ready.

'Kyuubi do you sense something coming from that kid with the gourd on his back' asked Naruto

'Yes he's the container of Shukaku the one tailed raccoon be careful around him kit Shukaku is an insane mother fucker .'

'Thanks.'

"What's your name?" asked Gaara and Sasuke.

"My name is Smoke I'll see you in the exams." replied Naruto in a cold voice.

The next day

Naruto, Asher, and Musoli moved down the hall passing the group standing in front of a door marked 301 which was being guarded by two students stopping the grinned when they saw Sasuke demand to be let by. Naruto shook his head. "If he had just kept his mouth shut we would have lessened out competition."

Turning they walked towards the stairs only to hear a commotion behind them glancing back they saw a boy dressed in a green spandex suit stop two attacks with minimal effort seeing that the fun was over they moved upstairs and out of sight of the rest of the gennins. Opening the double doors they stepped inside the massive room. Other teams looked up as they entered only to grin seeing a supposedly unsuspecting gennin team. Grinning Naruto lead his team over to one of the windows and got comfortable.

(Alright I am not going to mention the small fight between Sasuke and Lee it is the exact same as Sasuke gets his ass handed to him and yes the whole GAI and LEE thing as well. They scare the hell out of me!)

The door opened once more as Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai entered. As the pack watched the other Konoha genin teams met up with them and they began to chat. There conversation was interrupted by another gennin

Kabuto was watching with interest as Sasuke and the other genins studied the information he was giving them. "If you want I can even give you detailed info on specific people as well. Sasuke looked intrigued.

"Do you have info on Gaara of the sand, Rock Lee, and the smoke ninja's."

Kabuto nodded and flipped his hands through the stack of cards coming up with four. "Lets see Gaara of the sand. Eight C-ranked missions… hmm even one B-ranked mission. I don't have much else on him just that he has returned from every mission without a scratch."

The gennins looked up and around till they spotted Gaara who was sitting between Temari and Kankuro. Sasuke looked back at Kabuto. "What about the others?"

"Rock Lee is a year older than you guys. Mission history: Twenty D-rank; eleven C-rank. Sensei is Maito Gai. His taijutsu has improved greatly in this year, the rest is nothing impressive. This is his first exam with his teammates; Neji Hyuuga and Tenten."

"The Smoke ninja's hmmm... I don't have much information on them. I only know that they have completed five D-rank, two C-rank, and WHAT!! one S-rank mission's. Their villager's call them Smoke, Fire, and Metal their sensei is called Shadow. That's all the info I have on them except they are the first genin team to participate in the chunin exams in over ten years. said Kabuto.

The genin were in shock never before have they heard a genin team doing a S-rank mission.

"All right maggets listen up I'm Ibiki Morino now get ready for your written test."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer I do not own Naruto or any of the carraters but i am doing this as a rewrite of Naruto:smoke ninja by "The fifth ridder of armageddeon" He droped this story for resons i do not know.

Now, brats, take a number,"said Ibiki as he gestured at another proctor, who was carrying a box filled with numbers, "Then take your assigned seats! You have 3 mimutes before you get didqualified."

With that the chunin hopefules rushed to the front to see what number they had. Three teams were disqualified because they didn't get to there seets in time.

Soon, everyone was seated. "Now," Ibiki said, "I'll explain the rules of the first exam, while we pass out the test!"

'Aww shit' thought everyone.

"OK! So here's how things work! You start off with 10 points! Each time you're caught cheating, or if you have a wrong answer at the end, you'll lose two points. The teams with the lowest amount of points at the end are eliminated."

'That's not going to be a problem.' thought Naruto.

Ibiki continued. "And if anyone runs out of points, they, along with their entire team, are disqualified!"

"WHAT?" everybody shouted.

"Show us what kind of shinobi you really are! BEGIN!" As one, the entire collection of gennin bowed their heads over the papers to read over the questions.

Most people knew they had to cheat so they did.

Hinata and Neji used their Bakugan using a Henge to cover their veins.

Sasuke used his Sharingan and copied from a chunin disguised as a genin.

Sakura used her over sized brain to get the answers then Ino used her Mind Transfer Jutsu on her then used it on her teammates and giving them the answers she stole from Sakura.

Shino gathered information using a bee.

Gaara used his sand to create the Third Eye.(How did he not get cought)

The Sound genin used sound vibrations from the taping of the pencils.

Kiba used Akamaru in someway. (How the hell would I know what he did)

Tenten used mirrors (How the hell did she not get caught? They were in plain view how could they not see that?) to give the answers to Lee.

Kankuro used his puppet Crow to take him to the bathroom and later gave his answers to Temari.

While team 15 (The Smoke ninjas) just answered one question then fell asleep.

One, a cocky gennin from Grass, looked next to him, where Sakura was scribbling frantically. He looked down at her paper, and began to stealthily (to him) copy down her answers. As soon has he began number five, a kunai flew through the air, nailing his paper in the center.

"Number 15! FAIL!" Ibiki yelled. "Number 45 and 78 fail right along with him!"

They started dropping like flies.

Another twenty minutes passed, bringing the test to the 45 minute mark. According to the paper, that was the time that Ibiki gave out the tenth question. Eyes flickered from the paper to the scowling instructor as they waited for him to begin talking.

"So," Ibiki said."It seems that we have some regular bookworms in here. Or, some very good cheaters!" At that, almost the entire room flinched. The exception was Sakura, who was thinking 'I wonder who was dumb enough to cheat!'

"So now it's time for the tenth question! But first, another rule!" At that, the gennin stiffened. "You must choose whether to accept or reject this question! If you choose to reject this question, you will instantly loose all points, and you and your team will be failed immediately!"

Temari spoke out. "But then what's the point? Why would anyone actually reject the question!"

A sadistic grin crossed Ibiki's features, as he said "Because of what happens when you take the question, and get it wrong. If you do, then… you will never be allowed to test for chunin again, and will be a gennin for the rest of your life!"

Almost everyone in the room began sputtering. "B-But we know they're people here who've taken the test lots of times, and they got to the second or third round!" Ino shouted out.

Another sadistic smirk passed the torturers face. "It sucks for you guys that this is my first year as a proctor."

One stupid genin raised his hand to quit, then alot of people started quiting and this went on for two minuts until they stoped.

"For all those remaining: YOU PASS!" Ibiki shouted. The exclamation was met with looks of shock, indignation, and in Naruto's case, amusement. The scarred proctor went on to list reasons extremely similar to Inner Naruto's reasoning.

"Congratulations!" Ibiki said, as he counted down mentally ' while gripping a teddy bear in one of his pockets.

Three, Two, One, now!' As he thought 'now', the windows in the back of the room shattered, and a black ball rolled through. It extended out into a banner at the front of the room, reading 'Anko Mitarashi , Second Examiner Misstress of the Forest of death.'

And that's exactly who stood in the center, a woman with purple hair and gray eyes she was wearing a skin tight fishnet "Ok, maggots!" She shouted. "I'm your second proctor, Anko Mitarashi ! And now…" she said, all the gennin leaning forward in anticipation, "It's time for a headcount!" A crash of furniture and a number of grunts met that announcement, as almost all of the gennin fell face first on the floor.

"80...81" She counted. "83...84...85...86! Ibiki, you passed 27 three man squads. You're losing your touch!"

Despite the fact he had thought that only five minutes before, Ibiki shook his head. "We've got quite a few outstanding candidates this year."

"BULLSHIT!" she screamed. "I'll cut these guys in half by the next exam! Midgets! Follow me!" Anko jumped out of the window, with all of the gennin following her.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer I do not own Naruto or any of the carraters but i am doing this as a rewrite of Naruto:smoke ninja by "The fifth ridder of armageddeon" He droped this story for resons i do not know.

It was a windy day, with a few clouds drifting across the sky. The rough breeze rattled the trees, as well as picked up a few loose leaves and carried them through the air. The atmosphere was silent and tense,

sending shivers down the spines of many shinobi. A tall fence made of thick wire circled an area filled with many enormous and shady looking trees. These plants towered into the sky, being so tall and vast you

almost couldn't see the top. The entrances to the area were locked by many chains, locks, and seals. The sign on the fence read, "Forbidden Area". These woods were definitely a place people were supposed avoid.

Next to the fence was a stand where a few examiners in the same grey uniforms were sitting.

'What a sinister looking place… I like it!' Naruto thought, examining the area. The group of genin who managed to pass the first test were all standing in front of this forest, looking at it both eagerly and nervously. Both ardor and anxiety sparked through the air.

"This place is where the second exam will take place," Anko said, having an ominous gleam in her eyes. "The forty fourth training area… Also known as the Forest of Death."

"This sure is a creepy place," Sakura remarked, seeming deterred by the appearance of the vicinity.

"You will soon be able to experience why this place is called the Forest of Death," the purple haired examiner added with an amused smile.

Naruto cocked his eyebrow. "Forest of Death? Isn't that name rather idiotic, doesn't evoke any fear in me at all! That's almost as bad as The Forest of No Return," the blonde boy stated.

"Really? You shouldn't be so careless in your words," Anko replied. In an instant, a kunai was produced from the sleeve of her coat, and she threw out with immense speed. Naruto might have been able to dodge it,

but he decided not to, interested in what this woman was trying to do. The weapon flew right past his face, slightly grazing his cheek, and then embedding into the soil a short distance behind him.

By now the purple haired kunoichi had dashed from where she stood, reappearing behind the Smoke ninja in the same second. "Cocky boys like you tend to die the fastest," Anko slurred as she traced her tongue

along Naruto's cut, lapping up the flowing blood. "Spraying that red blood I love…"

Poof, Naruto exploded in a puff of smoke leaving Anko coughing.

"Ha ha ha ha ha how did you like my Smoke Clone?" Naruto laughed.

Then something had caught the attention of this sadistic kunoichi and another kunai was deployed from her jacket. Anko swung around, the kunai ready in her hand, however paused when a tongue wrapped around

another kunai slithered in front of her.

"Here's your kunai," a strange shinobi wearing pale and black clothes along with a straw hat said. This person had long black hair, and his tongue was outstretched several feet, holding the kunai Anko had thrown at

Naruto earlier. He had a large purple rope tied across his waste into a bow.

"Why thank you," the purple haired examiner replied with a smirk, "But you really shouldn't stand behind me like that. Unless of course, you want to die." Anko took the kunai into her hand, and the shinobi's

elongated tongue retracted back into his mouth.

"I'm sorry, but I get excited when I see blood. Also, my precious hair was cut, I couldn't help myself. Sorry," the man said as he turned around and began walking away.

This guy actually gave Naruto the creeps. 'There's something wrong about him… but I can't put my finger on it,' the blonde boy thought, eyeing the ninja suspiciously. 'And what the hell was up with his tongue?'

"It looks like there are a lot of blood thirsty people in this exam," Anko said to herself. "This is going to be fun."

The purple haired kunoichi then pulled out a large stack of papers from within her jacket. "Before we begin the second exam, I will have to pass these out to everyone. They are consent forms, those who are taking the

exam have to sign these.

"Why?" Sakura asked, being intrigued to as why they were necessary.

"There will be deaths in this exam," Anko replied smugly. "Therefore, we need people's consent before we can proceed. Otherwise, I could be held responsible!" the sadistic woman laughed, and handed the forms to

Naruto, who took one and passed the rest down to the other shinobi.

"Wait! So we are allowed to kill people in this exam?" Asher asked, his hopes rising.

"That question coming from you is quite amusing," Anko teased, "But yes, if you think you can pull that off, go ahead and try."

'Why would they be asking a question like that?' Sakura thought, staggered by his inquiry.

Anko then began the explanation of the second phase of the chuunin selection exam. Naruto paid just enough attention to get the main outline of what they were supposed to do. It was a survival match, where each

team received either a heaven or earth scroll. The objective was to get both scrolls and go to the tower located in the center of the Forest of Death. Five days was the time limit, all three members of the team had to

be alive, they were not allowed to look inside the scrolls until they reached the tower, and quitting in the middle of the exam was not an option.

'Pretty straight forward,' Naruto thought. So the objective was to get the other scroll and not loose yours. However, you did not know which person from the team was holding the scroll, if they even had the one you

required, or how strong the opposing team was. 'This is actually an extremely well planned out exam.'

The teams were given half an hour to think over whether they wanted to continue the chuunin exam or not. After the time had expired, the participating teams lined up in front of the stand, their consent forms in their

hands. Nobody had decided to quit, so all twenty seven teams stood in a long line, waiting to receive their scroll.

A few minutes later all the ninja's were presented to a different gate leading into the Forest of Death, waited for three minutes until they heard a siren signaling them to run into the forest.

The Smoke ninja were the first to reach the tower. They simply found a leaf squad, knocked them out, and ran into the tower surprising the security guards.

Both Asher and Musoli undid their scrolls tossed them and were greeted by Iruka.

"Hello fellow ninja I'm Iruka Umino, I was assigned to greet a genin squad into the tower so good luck you'll need it. After telling them the information the needed he poofed away.

After five boring hours Naruto told his team that he was going for a walk.

When Naruto was jumping form tree to tree ( Yes that's their definition of walking ) until he heard two people talking and fighting at the same time. He activated his sharingan and went towards the source.

When he arrives he heard these disturbing words.

"Now Anko-chan is that some way to treat your old sensei?"

"Your a sick man Orochimaru using those Sound genin as your pawns, they trusted you and you betray them."

"Like I care what you say as long as I get the Uchiha I'll use them how ever I please." said Orochimaru with a pleased voice.

"You bastard!" yelled Anko.

"Kukukuku thankyou but know this Sasuke will come to me for power, and with him by my side Konoha will fall."

Naruto heard enough and ran back to the tower.

Naruto quickly found his team mates seeing how they were they were the only ones there and told them what had just happened Asher was being a smart ass and staited "Smoke you do know this other Uchiha is

one of your cosins."

"Ya i know dosent mean ill help him. You know i can not blow my cover" Naruto responded

"Dosent mean anything like anybody will remember you here." Musoli responded sweetly.

"Alright alright if you guys insist i guess we will go and help them." Naruto said deffetedly

Forset of death

Sasuke, sakura and Sai were in the midths of combat with the sound nin. (A.n. ill be skipping over this untill The smoke team gets in.)

"Looks like you guys need a bit of help there." Musoli staited as she came out of the bushes

"Ya think." the pink haired banshee skreeched.

"We'll take care of theses nussences as soon as they lose they will come to the smoke village" Naruto staited coldly

"What makes you think we will join the smoke village?" questioned Dosu

"I have reson to believe that your kage is useing you for his own sick purposses and what does a spolied brat do when its done with its toys?"

Sai decided to be the smart jackass and staited "The brat throws them away into a toy box."

"Very good you smartass now are you sound nins going to come quietly of do we have to knock you out."

"I'll be comeing with you smoke nins i've seen what he does myself and iseriously dont want to die." Kin staited she had always been looking for a way out of the sound but never could find it.

"If kin goes i go." Zaku staited

"Same here we have always looked for a way out but Orochimaru promiced us power if we stayed with him and death if we left." Dosu staited

"You guys will not have to worry about anything come on and give up your scroll and leave." Asher staited cooly

"Becides Smoke that will give me another girl to talk to."Musoli staithe with glee

"How will you get them back though Smoke?" asked Asher

"I have an idea you sound nins give your scroll to them and gather around me." Naruto said

The sound nins gathered around Naruto and he smoked out to the smoke village.

"Sasuke,"Sakura started"does the one they call Smoke seem vagly firmiliar."

"I think so Sakura but i can not put my finger on it."

"Could it be that Naruto kid that left all thoes years ago" Sakura suggested

" Could be but it's probably not I never knew him." Sai commented

Hinata stumbled on there conversation and thought to herself 'Naruto could be back and he will help me get rid of an abusive father. The way he helped them it could be him.'


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer I do not own Naruto or any of the carraters but i am doing this as a rewrite of Naruto:smoke ninja by "The fifth ridder of armageddeon" He droped this story for resons i do not know.

Naruto's team quickly got back to the tower and just waited for him there he did get Haku and Zabuza from the mist durring a mission there was no limmit to this boys untold power and potential. He seemed to have this

gift that he could change anyone without even trying to do anything. It happened to Asher when his parrents died by a plegue..._"Hey what's you crying bout."_

_"Its nonething ."Asher replied_

_"Come on you can tell me it cant be worse than being run out of your own village when you had prestigious parrents."_

_"I guess not mine just died."_

_"Look i never knew my parrents itll be ok by the way I'm Naruto."_

_"I'm Asher."..._

Asher was looking back on the first day he met Naruto on the day his parrents died. 'He just gave the former sound genin a new life and new hope just like he did for me' thought Asher

Naruto came back in a blindling smoke right becide Asher and a smile so large it made the Kage mountine look small."Guess what Fire i got them in."

"Let me guess you used your two best wepons Reson"holds up one fist "and persuasion"Holds up the other and kissis both of his hands.

"Actually not I told the kumurikage what the snake bastered had instore for them and he was actualy perswaded without my fists."

"Wow thats rare he barely listens to requests like that!"

"I know but as soon as we are done here we have an important mission and that is to get as many sound nin as we possibly can."

"How in the world do we do that?"Asher questioned

"Quite simple Fire we convince them by fores or reson."

"Always the one with the easiest solutions Naru.. I mean Smoke."

Hinata came from her hidding place and was all wide eyed and just stammered "Nnnaruto iiis thhat yyyou."

"Nice going fire now she has to come along with us i told you not to say my real name here and now she knows it you baka."

"Look Smoke i didn't know she was there she perfectly conciled her chakra i see she has the biakugun she would be an exlent eddition to our village."

"I agree with that she would but i doupt the Hyuga councile would give up one of there own."

"Naruto can you help me excape."Hinata yelled out to him

The expression on Ashers and Naruto's faces were priceless Naruto regaind his cool first and staited "Why do you want to excape with us miss?"

"I have an abusive father and as the herriss i can not leave the village without excort please can you help me. I dont want this life anymore, my father veiws me as a weakling and that i will never become anything

grand. If you dont hepl me i'll i'll tell all the village who you realy are Smoke."

"Looks like she has something on you Smoke."Asher commented

"It's your fult this time Fire might as well introduce our team Metle get over here."Naruto yelled

Ok ok what happened, Smoke is this your foult in this again."Musoli commented

"Ya it actualy is his foult instead of mine." Naruto commented

"What Smoke its normaly your folt for mess-ups." Musoli responded

"Well she found out my real name so my covere is blown and she seems to realy want out of this god forsaken village." Naruto said

"Why does she want out Naruto?" Asked Musoli

"Because she seems to be bing abused by her father for insignifigant resons."Naruto answered "Well i guess we can take her to the smoke village might as well or she'll blow my cover."

"Ok but it woln't be pretty to get her out of the village."Asher pointed out the ovious

"After the preliminaties we use one of my smoke clones on her and we teliporte her out of here. By the time they relise it would already be to late."

"That seems like an easey plan Smoke."Musoli commented

"your the one who always comes up with a simple solution Smoke."Asher commented

"Might as well introduce all of us as you know I'm Naruto and the other boy on my team is Asher and the girl on the team is Musoli."

"Hello I'm Hinata Hyuga."

With all of the teams there the preliminaries went according to plan.

First match Smoke vs Kabuto

"I suggest you surrender you weakling you are no match to me."Kabuto said trying to discurage Naruto

"You want to bet on that i see you for who you realy are and such deciet would get you killed in my village. Lets get this match started."

The match started out like that Kabuto started out with his chakra scaples and Naruto started with his smoke clones. Kabuto tried as he might could not his Naruto whenever he destroyed a clone more smoke came out what he didnt explect was that Naruto had the Sharingan and was copping his chakra scaples and was formulating a plan. Kabuto destroyed the last of Naruto's clones and Naruto was on the celing waiting for him to make a mistake. His one big mistake was that he left his back oppened to a strike on the spine with his own attack. The smoke nins knew this match was over from the very begining and saw the deciet in this boys eyes."Well severent of Orochimaru die!!!" The smoke condenced around Kabuto and crushed him in darkness. Kabudo was dead very quickly but the most painful death anyone could possibly immagine. What Neji saw horrified him to no end He saw the very chakra in the smoke start to kill him by suffication from the very begining. Hinata was just as supprisied as Neji about the ruthlessness of the move she just hoped she would get something even more powerful than fire. The other smoke nins did the same thing as Naruto and ether crimated them or sufficated them. Couincidently it was the ones on Kabuto's team.

The hokage later asked "Why in the world did you kill them?"

"Because old man he was working for Orochimaru and he was going to betray the village."

"How in the world did you find out without me knowing it."

"I can see a snake in his eyes and check all his possesions to see if i am realy telling the truth." Just as Naruto said Kabuto and his entire team was working for the sound."Old man before I forget Hinata will be leving with us she showes potential as a smoke nin ether you grant her tranfer or she will come with us to The smoke or she will come as a rogue nin."

"THen Hiashi must not know about her tranfer then we will make it seem that she died on the way home. She will never come back to Konoha though."

"Thanks old man."

'Why is it that you always give me a headake Naruto'Saratobi thought

The matches were about the same exept for Hinata's and Neji's match were Neji also got a good beating as well as Hinat untill she used a wated suffication jutsu. Neji didnt want to die that esily and surrendered as soon as she pulled out her trump card.

The finals went as the following Smoke vs Fire Hinata vs Konkro Garra vs Sasuke Mettle vs Shikamaru.

Naruto confrunted Hinata and gave her the good news. Musoli would make a mettle clone and make it look like a dead Hinata and they would steal away in the middle of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer I do not own Naruto or any of the carraters but i am doing this as a rewrite of Naruto:smoke ninja by "The fifth ridder of armageddeon" He droped this story for resons i do not know.

The month went by rather quickly and the plan for invasion was fionalisied for the sound sand alliance. The invasion was set on the Sasuke and Garra match.

"Hinata you ready to get going to the smoke village. I checked with the kumurikage and we do not have any water specialists."

"Thats good and exlent Naru-kun. I hopefully will have a bit of difficulity fitting into the village." Hinata responded

"Hinata dont think like that you will have no problem in fitting in it'll be esey. I hope you didnt say good bye because we have to make you death in this village look like a comlpeat accadent after today."

"Dont worry I didnt, if they dont throw me out of the hyuga clan for using regular jutsus instead of the gentle fist style rember i am forbidden form using other jutsus."

"Thoes pompas asses they will be sorry your really esey to train."

"Does it bother you that your facing one of your adoptive brothers."

"Not the slightest weve always went at it for funsies and we will deffinetly get chunnin."

The exam stadium was packed the villagers from all over the shinobi world

The participents were all in the stadium getting ready for there upcomeing fights.

"The first match will be between Smoke of kumuri and fire of kumuri all other paticipents leave the stadiumn and go up to the bacolony."

"Well brother this will be an instering match." Staited Asher

"Yes brother I'll beat you to pulp." replied Naruto

"Wouldn't count on it. Remember i got trained by Shadow-sense. You just trained Aqua eyes in our ant and gave her the ritual."

"I know that dosent mean a thing. She is probably more powerful than you know with only a month of training."

"Lets get this match on the road."

with that the two fighters started.Naruto started out with a smoke clone and same with fire with a fire clone.

Naruto destroyed his own clone and put his hands in the tiger seal and yelled Secret jutsu:kumuri una rafaga de aire. Smoke surrounded Asher and condenced into a solin berrior aroubd above and bellow him. Asher

grinned and made his hands into the horse seal and yelled Secret jutsu Blase of fire. The jutsus criscrossed and the sheer power that was in the air was was unparroled by the even the sanin haveing a death match.

In the end Naruto won by a slim margen and it was said that he and Asher could become esily chunin by the end of the day.

"Next march is Hinata and Konkro."

Konkro still thought that Hinata was still a bit weak compared to him and he could take her out easily. Hinata jumped down into the stadiumn followed by konkro.

"The match between Hinata Hyuga and Konkro no Shikaku now will begin."

hinata just smiled and let konkro have the first move knowing which the real person was in the bandages. She suppriesed konkro with a water clone from behind attacking Konkro dirrectly on the back. With his spinal

cord compleatly unable to move konkro couldnt help to give up.

"Next up Garra no shikaku vs Sasuke Uchiha"

The match went the usual annime and the invasion started

Naruto Hinata Musoli and Asher all looked up to the kage box and saw the infamus Orochimaru going for the old man. In a blinging light Orochimaru was deflected due to a jutsu by the kumurikage and his blade of

pure light. "Well now,"The kumurikage started,"What do we have here a snake pedifile and his snakes tring to take out a tree." Naruto just smiled as the kumurikage staited "Smoke nins capture as many sound nins

as humanly possible."

The smoke nins captured some of Orochimarus ellietand unsealed them from there power. The smoke nins may have been one hundered times smaller than konoha but they were 3 times more powerful than all of the

konoha shinobi.

As a result of the smoke nins being so powerful most of the invading sound nins were captured and taken to the smoke village. By the end of the invasion the smoke village was twice as small as konoha.

The former sound nins were given a choice either to join the smoke of die.

Hinata was banished from the Hyuga clan because of jutsu use so she went with Naruto and his team back to the smoke and became a smoke nin.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto

"Hinata Hyuga you are herby banished from the hyuga clan and all relations to this clan." One of the leders staited

"You know what i am actualy happy that im leaving here you pompas ass."Hinata yelled at the elder

"You ungreatful retch..."Is all the elder got to before he was liberated from his body.

"You have one hour to leave this place Hinata."With that her father started to beat her.

Hinata goth her things packed and went to the clan voult and stole the summoning contract.

"Hinata what happened to you?"Asked Naruto

"Father starthed to beat me and even with the jutsus you tought me they still were not enough."Hinata mumbled

"Look Hinata you have to be patient with your new powers and not always in a rush. From what i saw your power has progressed very rapidly in one month."

"Is this ability usualy this slow in progress?" Hinata inquried

"Compared to other jutsus yes but i have a scroll that you might like to sign."Naruto said

"What is it?" Hinata asked

"Its a summoning contract for the foxes."

"I beliene that wolves are on entire diffrent level."

"Wait i herd that that summoning contract was lost generations ago and you found it that is so cool."

"Naruto were do i sign this contract?" Hinata asked

"It is signed in your own blood on the next blank space."

Hinata signed it on the road to the smoke village. She did the seals and summoned a wolf pup.

"Wow i did it yata."Hinata screeched

"Little girl are you the one who summoned me?" The pup asked"The last to summon me was the time of my grandfathers puphood."

"I am." Hinata said

"I am yoshimitsu and ill tell the Father that we have a new chief summonor."

The wolf pup disiperes into a cloud of smoke and Hinata was still on a happy high

"Hinata you have to summon the boss summon and gain its respect."Asher said

"Ok."

Hinata redid the seals and put more chakra in it and summoned the big boss. **"Who dares summon me its been generations since anyone has dared summon me." **

Hinata looked over the giant wolfs head and just said "I did."

The bosses big eyes looked up at the little girl on his head and just asked "**What happened to the giant girl that one of my pups talked about?"**

"That was me sir."

**"Well now your respectful now aren't you since its been generations your the chief summonor now. By the way were are the hyuga now or were they all killed **

**by there own rules."**

"No I was banished by the Hyuga for using jutsus."

**"What!!!! I'll kill them thoes little basterds. Where are they now I'll kill them all."**

"Don't kill the ones younger than 18 though or branch family."

**"As you wish my lady. Now were are they?"**

"There in Konoha sir."."

**"Then I will kill every one of thoes basterds over 18 and take thoes under back here. As well as spare the branch family."**

With that the wolf summon was off to bestroy the hyuga family. There was much weeping in Konoha about the death of the Hyuga clan. Most of the bodies were accounted for

exept for under 18 and branch family.

**"My lady i have returned with what you have requested."**

"Thank you now that most of the Hyuga are dead now we have to get the remaining Hyuga to sign the contract." Hinata said

The boss summon disapered in a cloud of smoke.

The remaing Hyuga did what ever Hinata told them to do there was going to be a small population boom when the crowd got to the smoke village.

"Naru-kun are we almost there yet?" Hinata asked asked sweetly

"Yes Hina-chan we are."

The smoke village started to come in view and it was a maginficent place to look at. Tall domed shaped towers speckled with jewles of every shape sixe and color. The kage

palace was the grandest of them all it looked almost made of smokey quartz.

"Where does the name get if its called the smoke village?"Hinata asked

"It's because most of the village is made out of a rock called smokey quartz."Asher responded

"There are 15 main types of quartz in the world and we have 14 types here only." Musoli commented

"Lets go to the smokekage and get all of you regestered in the village."

The regestration was the easest part of the initiation but the ritual was the harder part.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Naruto

"Miss Hinata Hyuga do you wish to take part in the smoke shinobi?" The kage asked

"I do wish to."

"Cone in this room them and be cleansed by the ritual and receive your power." One of the council men boomed

What greeted Hinata was a giant slab of quartz in the center of the room and it had all 14 different types in the slab. Touch the rock and receive your true power.

She touched it and a surge of power crisscrossed down her very body starting at the heart going threw her entire chakra system. The same thing happened with the remaining

Hyuga members. For the branch members it did something special it fused the curse seal on there heads with their bodies and gave them a fusion of thunder and whatever their

elements is. The smoke ninja were now 10 times as more powerful than Konoha but 1/4 smaller than Konoha.

After all the rituals took place the kage pulled Naruto off to the side and said "Thanks to you we now can be on the road to recovery. Thank you my son."

"Your welcome father. I am glad i made you proud."

"Your team has a mission in konoha to help clean up the bodies of the dead Hyuga we received so many Hyuga though."

"Father those were the main branch members of that god forsaken village."

"You killed them personally naruto?"

"No father their own summon killed them."

"Go back to your home and show the new recruits around besides you got chunin."

"I thought so. How many smoke users came from the sound and the Hyuga."

"There were only 30 people who came from this."

"Good that means i can train people." Naruto commented

"You better get started this will be interesting for you. One of the sound genin you brought is one of them."

"Ok dad send out the messages to them to come to training ground smoke."

Naruto went to training ground smoke and got the magic ready for the smoke element that they use. One by one 30 people showed and got ready for training. All 30 people

showed up and Naruto started "Now that all of you are here I'll teach you the most commonly used jutsu used in smoke."

Kin decided to be the bright one and asked "What is it and what rank is this?"

"Well little one its a smoke clone." Naruto performed it and made 3 smoke clones." Now you try."

One by one they got it and when all of them got it training was called off.

Each one left back to his or her own house and Naruto and Asher went to the kage mansion. "Welcome home sons how went the a ranked mission?"

"Fairly successful Konoha seems to be getting weaker and weaker we are about 50 times stronger than the sound and about 10 times stronger than konoha."

"That's a good thing then but your father wants to send you on an S-ranked mission and that is to destroy the sound."

"Good I was planning on sacking the sound with my team. Well bring them to there knees."

"And what about Orochimaru i herd your father beat the tar out of him and Saratobi took his arms at the cost of his own life."

"What the old man died!!!!"

"Yes he did but he died in an honorable way the way all shinobi dream to die."

"I know that is the way but it still hurts."

"Come on well have a feast to celebrate, Orochimaru is probably going on a rampage right now to recruit after all of the nins he lost and after you sack the sound you'll be given

a team to instruct."

"Hey mom i was wondering when dad would give me the right of passage to become a sense myself."

"My little biy is growing up pretty soon he'll have a girlfriend."

"Mom I already do have one."

"When did this happen Naruto?" The mother asked

"Over the mission."

"Let me guess she is a Hyuga."

"Ya how did you guess that. "Naruto stated astounded

"I saw the way you looked at each other and guessed it you had the young love look to your face. I was the same way with your father."

"I'll invite her for dinner then so you and dad can meat her."

"Hey Hina-chan was up."

"Not much Naru-kun"

"I was wondering if you would have dinner at my place tonight."

The shear shock on her face astounded even Naruto. "I'd love to."

Naruto led Hinata to his home in the kage mansion and just said "Here we are."

Another look of shock expressed crossed Hinata's face that he was the Kage's adoptive son. "Well your the one girl that my son hooked up with." the kage boomed

'Everyone will know about this by the end of the day.' thought Hinata. She was happy that she found a man that would not abuse her but see her kindness as her biggest strength

indeed of her weakness. "Hey Hina-chan you know no one could possibly abuse you or if they do they will have to deal with me and the kage."

Theses words were the words of encouragement that Hinata needed for the wrest of her life. She had been abused for so long that she had grown use to shrinking in fear of

punishment because of a failure. "Naru-kun how many missions did you fail?"

"Hina-chan I have never failed a mission but i did fail the graduation exam once. And that was performing a clone jutsu. Look i can see it in your eyes that you would have been

severely beat if you ever failed and besides your father who else abused you?" Naruto questioned

"No one besides the branch members who were threatened with death if they didn't."

"I thought the Hyuga were always corrupt but that was ridicules come on lets sit down to eat I'll be going tomorrow for another s-ranked mission with my team to finish what

Was started at the battle for the leaf."

"Just don't die Naru-kun."

"Don't worry i wouldn't die that easy besides i was told to capture as many sound as possible."

"Dinner is ready and Welcome home hunny."

"It's good to be back I am so backed up with the rituals that i am booked solid for the next month."

"I here your son is going to be going on another s-ranked mission."

"Ya he is capable of surpassing me easily and live like the yondiam of Konoha."

"Remember he is his son anyways."

Dinner was the perfect blend of spices and noodles that made the world famous chiefs look like the average fry cooks


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Naruto Thank you who red my story so far over 1500 hits and some people added me to their favorites lists i received barley any criticism Thank you all.

"Musoli Naruto Asher you have a fail proof S-ranked mission and it is way in enemy territory your mission is simple find the weakened Orochimaru and kill him. Take the sound nins and destroy the stronghold you have 1 hour to get ready. Dismissed."

"Yes Sir."

The mission packing was very quick and easy it was simple to pack and no food was needed.

"Ok guys ready to destroy the sound once and for all!!" Naruto yelled The team was off to destroy the sound village.

"Ok here we go remember the mission capture as many of the sound nins as possible only injure them and capture them in the container that Musoli just made." "Yes Naruto. "replied his team

"Frie jutsu :Fire Panther strike." Asher yelled

"Mettle jutsu :cyborg warrior"Musoli yelled

"Smoke jutsu : smoke prison." Naruto yelled

The sound base was being invaded by just three ninjas and there favorite jutsus that brought all sorts of destruction to the place The fire panther created a vortex of flame while the smoke prison transported the victims to the mettle prison. The mission didn't seem that hard but the only difficult part about it was that they couldnt kill anyone. The team slowly but surely made their way to Orochimaru's lair. One by one the the sound nins in their way fell prey to Naruto's team. With a swerve of fire The door to the lair of Orochimaru went down in a pillar of fire starting at the center and spreading.

"Orochimaru" boomed Naruto "You will pay for your transgressions. You will die for them all of your guards are now captured and in our prisons." Naruto activated his sharingan and it was in its full glory with its three prongs. Orochimaru's face was in sheer terror at the shatingan in a non-uchiha. 'What did this boy steal my new vessels eyes!?'

taking advantage of this moment of terror Asher cut one if Orochimaru's legs off. Orochimaru screamed in pain for the first time in awhile as his severed leg lost blood. Naruto with blinding speeds severed the snakes head once and for all.

The way home was a boisterous and happy one another S-ranked mission was a complete success there was only one causality on the sound's side and the others were captured. There was no other casualties besides Orochimaru in the battle.

Hinata was waiting for her beloved Naruto to return from war at the main gate how could he not walk by her returning victoriously from combat. Her patience was well rewarded at the brink of duck three lummos shadows came on the horizon from the looks of them they were celebrating their return to the village. As the party got closer she saw they were covered in soot and looked like they saw hell and lived. She immediately recognized Naruto and his team when they had a head in a basket. Hinata was over joyed that they returned unharmed. Somehow she saw in the distance a giant mettle cage filled with people with a sound headband on their foreheads. They had captured all of the remaining sound ninja now the smoke village was the most powerful village by far in the world just by the number of captures they do every now and then. The team marched up in full glory and power they proved that a small village can become the strongest and one of the biggest over night.

Hinata of course was still a gennin because of the Hyuga clan but she was a powerful as a jonin of the leaves. She even had the chakra levels to prove it. When Naruto was right next to her she ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug she could ever muster. "Hey Hinata we're going to go home i'm tired right now so i can't really do anything." Naruto said weakly

At the kage mansion later that night there was such a big feast it made Choji's plate look like an anorexic platter.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Naruto and I probably never will this story was orrigonaly 5 chapters before he dissowned it

The morning after the feast was a time to remember so much so that Naruto was promoted to jonin almost instantly after the banquet. It was about graduation time for the village hidden in the smoke. Naruto was one of the candidates for the gennin instructed seeing how he had instructed 30 people to create a smoke clone without even trying. There was recently a client boom for the new genin to do some new missions for the village. Now that the smoke was becoming more and more prosperous meant that they could afford to send troops to go to war but it didn't mean that they would slack off and get weaker and weaker. The war for the mist was soon to be on.

There was Hinata kin and Hazu

"Ok team lets do an icebreaker." Naruto commanded" I'll start, To you I am Naruto-sensi but to Hinata she can call what she normally calls me. My dream is to become a father and the Kage of the smoke village My like is this village and I dislike is people who see others for who they think they are."

"My name is Hinata I originally came from Konoha. My likes are this village and Naru-kun. My dislikes were the former Hyuga elders of Konoha. My dream is to become a mother of the kage." That comment made Naruto blush a cherry red.

"My name is Hazu unlike you three i was born in this village my likes are training and reading books and making jutsus based off of what i red. My dislikes are book burners especially good books. My dream is to become one of the best shinobi in this village."

"My name is Kin I was one of the first sound nin to come here as a place of refuge and i became a nin here. I like doing sound based justu my dislikes are people who don't understand me and that's just about me in a nut shell."

"Ok guys we are going to do the actual graduation exam tomorrow and you will have to get two bells from me and whoever doesn't get a bell fails and goes back to the academy. It will be held at training ground smoke."

"Ok," Hinata satiated to her team "This is not about getting the bell but this is a teamwork exercise."

"How do you know that Hinata?" asked Hazu

"Because I did something similar in Konoha for my gennin graduation."

"Ok Hinata since you the veteran of us all here you make the plan."

"In Konoha Naru-kun would be near the kage level now and there is no way we can beat him separately so here's what we will do." she began to whisper her plan to her new team.

"Ok guys you ready."

"Hai." they all shouted in unison "Begin." Naruto said. When he said begin Hinata flashed Naruto and Naruto promptly passed out.

Naruto woke up and found he had been liberated of the bells and his genin team had them. "Good job but who was the wise person who pulled that stunt?"

Hazu raised his hand and Naruto told him to run around the outer wall of the smoke village 50 times. He did do a little bit of groaning but got to it.

"Alright team your first mission is tomorrow you all pass."

This may have been my smallest chapter and that's because i didn't have any study halls today i had block.


	12. Chapter 12

As you aready know I do not own Naruto this is the final chapter of this story If you want me to go on with this story just give me ideas I'm open to them

"Alright team time for your first mission. In most villages this mission would be C-ranked mission here its a d-ranked mission." Naruto started "Now you each will get code names from yours trully. Hinata you will be known as mist Kin you will be called sound and Hazu you will be know as little shadow."

"Whats your code name Naru-kun?" Asked Hinata.

"Mine was already given to me when i was a freah genin here you will call me Smoke. You each get your code named from the elements you possess. Now let's get the missions rolling."Naruto shouted the last part.

The kumurikage was busy in his office doing paperwork when Naruto's team came in requesting a mission. The kage started to smile for what he had in store for Naruto's team they were going to go to konoha to help rebuild the town. The kumurikage was pleased that Naruto was well in control of his genin class.

"Alright team you herd the kage get packing for a long trip."

"Hai Naruto-sensei." The three genin shouted in unison

The trip tp Komoha was an uneventful one to say the least nut as soon as the squad went into Konoha Hinata was sorounded by ANBU to say that Naruto was a little irked was the understatenent of the centuary. Naruto just gave the ANBU the kumuri stare of death that anyone in the right frame of mind would about face and run away and back to their mothers. Of course the ANBU did not do this and payed the price for disrespecting Hinata.

The mission was over and Naruto's team kept on progressing up and up till the four of them were kumuri elite Naruto and Hinata got engaged years later after the rebuilding of Konoha.

Today is Naruto's and Hinata's weding day

Naruto spared no expence for this to be the greatest day of the two young ones lives. Their was an old wives tale that it was unlucky for a groom to see his wife before Naruto was nervous as well as Hinata as the music started to play the song was the usual wedding song. Naruto saw his young bride and his eyes opened to see how beautiful she was on her wedding day to bad her father had to abuse her and got himself killed for it. The kumurikage signaled to Naruto that he wanted to speek with him after the cermony was over. Thing got on without a hitch and the two got hitched together.

Naruto went over to the elderly kumurikage and saw what he wanted. The kage had a smile on his face and he droped a bombshell on Naruto "Naruto I want you to carry on for me as kumurikage."

Naruto's eyes widded to the size of sausers and knew and knew what he must do. He remebered after all of thoes years ago how much he had been abused by the villagers he will pesonally bring the leaves to their knees for what they did all thoes years ago. The kumurikage saw the look on Naruto's face and gave him his nod of approval. by the time of Naruto's and Hinata's wedding the hidden leaf village had redused to the size of a small village with barly a shinobi population.

The final song of the wedding was "My soul cries out" by Roy Conney GIA Pub Hinata had wondered where the upbeat song came from it sounded like something the producers of Final Fanticy would make for a song on there games.

Naruto carried his new wife home and thet put a baby in the oven.

The invasion of the leaves was a very susessfull one at that almost all of the civilians and nins went over to the smoke's side and the hidden village of the leaves sised existing.

Naruto was the sixth kumurikage but the greatest one there ever was as I look back at my predessor he was the best their ever was.


End file.
